


The start of something, virtual.

by Evil_toast



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Adorable, F/F, Fluffy, YouTubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:32:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_toast/pseuds/Evil_toast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley and maya get bored during the summer. They decide to make a YouTube channel for fun and instantly get a larger following then expected. Which leads to shipping and requests of couple games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The start of something, virtual.

**(Date: two weeks into summer)**

~~~~

 

Riley dropped down onto the bed scattering Maya's loose sketchbook papers. Maya didn't notice. She was busy engulfed in a new sketch she was working on. She wouldn't tell Riley what it was but it sure looked elaborate.

Riley looked over at maya sitting against the headboard of her bed. Maya's eyebrows were knitted together in frustration as she erased what seemed like half of her drawing. 

Riley pouted and pushed herself up on her elbows. She waited until maya noticed her lower lip sticking out. When maya didn't notice Riley turned back over but instead of laying back on her bed she flopped down onto her floor. 

She let out a muffled groan as she was face down in her carpet. Maya still didn't take the bait. Riley sat up and let out a resigned sigh. Maya yet again didn't notice. Riley stood up this time and walked towards the window staring wistfully outside and sighed louder. Maya glanced up for a second before returning her attention to her drawing. 

She went for a different plan. Riley started back towards the bed. She put one hand on the bed and crawled towards the maya. And Maya, oblivious to the girls advances, kept drawing and didn't think anything of the shadow moving closer to her and over her paper until Riley was not even two inches from her face. 

Riley stared at the blue eyes that were scanning her face for some information. Riley sighed again. This time louder than ever. She was determined for Maya to give her some attention. 

Maya dropped her pen and sighed in surrender. "what's wrong honey," Maya said and put her sketchbook aside. 

"I'm _bored_ " Riley responded and nuzzled into the blondes neck, wrapping her arms around Maya's waist. 

"Well sweetie, why don't you do the summer home work that your genies father assigned us." Maya said running her fingers through Riley's hair. 

"I already have. _And_ I've done the reading Harper assigned _and_ I've done the packet for science _and_  I've finished every book in my room." She said and sat back up.

"well, what are we supposed to do now then." Maya said quite sarcastically. "Maybe write a book, or make a movie. Or we could start a vlog. Or maybe-"

"yes!" Riley cut her off "That's a great idea peaches! I'll go ask my dad for that old video camera he got from Shawn and you get my laptop set up!" She finished and jumped up, heading out of the room before Maya could protest. 

"Woah there riles calm down and breathe." Maya said and grabbed the tripod, setting it up infront of the bay window  

"your right sorry  okay so what should we make it on and what is it gonna be called?" Riley paused to catch her breath and sat on her bed.

"well darling," Maya began and sat next to Riley with the laptop. "Let's start with the basics," and they began to make their YouTube account, and they began the real start to their summer, the summer they started realizing things.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically wrote this because I just binge watched all of "couple-ish" and one of the fake vlog challenges was very adorable.


End file.
